Longe de Casa
by deiamartins
Summary: O presente da Rakel. Feliz Natal.


Longe de Casa

"Ecklie você me chamou?" Perguntou Sara com uma cara de desgosto.

"Sim Sara! Sei que já terminou seu turno, mas acabei de receber uma ligação do Grissom."

Sara espantou-se ao ouvir o nome dele. Já que a última conversa deles acabara em uma briga. Agora Grissom foi dar uma palestra de uma semana na Universidade Brown e depois sairia de férias por um mês. Ela não disse nada somente esperou Ecklie continuar.

"Bem Sara parece que o Grissom não consegue ficar longe do trabalho nem mesmo quando está de férias. Ele me ligou dizendo que ocorreu um assassinato no local onde ele está e a policia, não sei como, descobriu ele lá. E agora está solicitando a ajuda do laboratório de Las Vegas."

"Mas, não é da nossa jurisdição!"

"Eu sei, mas o caso é nosso!"

"Como assim?"

"Bem o assassino já matou três mulheres aqui na nossa digníssima Las Vegas. E o assassino deixou um recadinho para o Grissom!"

"Recado?"

"Sim! Estava escrito "Gil Grissom me encontre!". Sujeito audacioso. Ele é o nosso serial killer garotas de programas."

"Esse cara de novo! Certo e isso foi lá na Universidade Brown."

"Não! Eu tenho uma leve impressão que esse cara está seguindo o Grissom. Porque esse assassinato cruzou o Atlântico."

"Então ele já foi para a Europa!" Disse Sara com um tom de voz baixo, mas Ecklie ouviu.

"Como você sabe que ele está na Europa?" Perguntou curioso.

"Bem...ah... eu ouvi ele dizendo que talvez fosse para a Europa ." Tentou disfarçar como sabia. Tudo porque ele contou para ela seus planos para as férias.

"Certo! Então você vai ajudá-lo lá!"

"Por quê?" A última coisa que ela queria era ir para perto dele. Ainda estava muito magoada pelo o que ele havia feito.

"Oras Sara. Você trabalhou junto com ele nos três casos!" Disse impaciente.

"Sim, mas o Greg também. Por que você não manda ele?"

"Porque você é mais experiente do que ele... Ah! Já sei porque não você quer ir. Soube que você e o Grissom brigaram. Tudo porque discordaram de uma evidência no último caso. Sara... Brigas, desacordos isso acontece constantemente em nosso trabalho, mas temos que superar. Então daqui a duas horas seu vôo partirá."

"Foi o Grissom que pediu para eu ir?"

"Não! Ele nem sabe que você está indo. Ele me ligou para dizendo que precisava de um suporte aqui em Vegas, mas eu acho que é um trabalho de equipe. Ele não vai levar a fama sozinho, então achei melhor você ir."

"Fazer o que! Só cumpro ordens aqui mesmo! Mas, para que parte da Europa eu vou?"

"Bem... Você vai para o país que descobriu o maior país da América do Sul."

"Eu nunca fui bem em História e ainda mais de outros países. Fala logo para onde eu vou!"

"Portugal. Precisamente na cidade do Porto."

"Portugal... cidade do Porto... Legal." Disse sem empolgação e saiu.

Sara estava na sala de espera do aeroporto. Seu vôo sairia daqui a poucos instantes. Ela estava pensativa, todos os seus pensamentos estavam no dia que ela e Grissom tinham brigaram. Tudo porque ela acreditava que o marido era o assassino da esposa. As provas apontavam para ele, mas Grissom não acreditava. Dizia que não se podia acusar alguém sem ter totalmente certeza. No final a briga foi para o lado pessoal de Grissom. Ela dizia que não era só ele que podia ter razão, ele não era o dono da verdade. Ele tinha que escutar os outros e que ela estava cansada de sempre ter que esperá-lo em casa depois do trabalho, e de quando estão trabalhando juntos ele sair sem dizer nada e que ela acaba achando que falou algo errado. Mas, Grissom somente ouviu e saiu da sala sem dizer nada. Mais tarde com o caso resolvido, descobriram que não foi o marido e sim o amante. Sara se sentiu arrasada. Foi para casa, mas não encontrou Grissom lá. Ele partira para seu seminário e as férias sem ao menos se despedir. Decidiu que se era assim que ele queria, que fosse feita a vontade dele. Porém agora ia para o mesmo lugar que ele. Não sabia o que lhe esperava, como ele estava, se o relacionamento deles iria continuar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir que seu vôo estava partindo.

Depois de algumas horas dentro do avião ela chega ao Aeroporto Francisco Sá Carneiro na cidade do Porto. Ao chegar no saguão vê um homem aparentando ter uns 30 anos, vestindo um terno sem gravata e segurando um papel com o nome dela. Aproximou-se dele e disse:

"Oi! Eu sou Sara Sidle." Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar.

"O prazer é meu." Cumprimento-a. "O senhor Ecklie me ligou pedindo para buscá-la. Chamo-me James Batista, mas pode me chamar somente de JB. Vamos?"

"Sim!"

Sara o seguiu para o estacionamento do aeroporto. Já dentro do carro Sara resolve perguntar sobre o caso e Grissom.

"Estou curiosa. Como é que vocês acharam o Grissom?"

"Não o achamos!" Disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Como não?" Espantou-se.

"Foi ele que nos achou. Deixa-me explicar. Bem... o bilhete estava escrito em inglês e foi encontrado no corpo da vitima. Por um descuido foi parar na manchete de um jornal sensacionalista daqui e o Grissom nos falou que estava passando em frente de uma banca de revista e viu seu nome estampado no jornal. Ele nos procurou querendo entender o quê o nome dele estava fazendo em um assassinato. Falamos sobre o caso e ele ligou ao que vocês investigaram. Foi uma sorte imensa tê-lo encontrado se não acho que este caso não andaria. Mas, o pior disso é que acreditamos que ele está sendo perseguido por essa pessoa e nós colocamos um policial para protegê-lo, mas o Grissom ainda não saiu do nosso laboratório"

Sara ouviu atentamente o que ele disse, mas não comentou nada. Chegando ao laboratório da cidade eles entraram.

"Bem... este laboratório não se compara nada com os de vocês americanos, mas a gente consegue se virar."

"Você é perito?"

"Sim eu comando uma equipe de cinco pessoas. Aqui é dividido em turnos. O que eu trabalho é o da manhã."

"Nós também somos divididos assim. O Grissom é nosso supervisor. Turno noturno. Falando nele... Ele sabe que estou aqui?"

"O Ecklie quando me ligou pediu para não dizer para o Grissom sobre sua vinda. Desculpa perguntar, mas posso saber o motivo?"

"É complicado explicar!" Sorriu para ele.

"Ok!"

JB conduzia Sara pelos corredores do laboratório. Pararam enfrente de uma porta. Ele abriu e Sara viu Grissom olhando no microscópio e ao lado dele havia uma linda morena.

"Trouxe reforços." Disse JB.

Grissom olho para Sara espantando. Não esperava sua vinda. JB continuou.

"Sara esta é..." Foi interrompido por Grissom.

"O quê você faz aqui?" Perguntou olhando para Sara.

"O Ecklie me mandou!"

"Eu não pedi para ninguém vim e sim para me ajudar lá em Vegas!"

"Grissom... Eu só cumprir ordens do Ecklie. Ele me mandou para cá. Se não gostou reclame para ele." Desfiou o olhar para um canto da sala.

O perito português e a morena olhavam a cena sem entender o que estava acontecendo. JB resolve continuar onde tinha sido interrompido e enquanto isso Grissom olhava para Sara.

"Ah... Como eu estava dizendo. Sara esta é Rakel Rocha umas das melhores peritas que temos aqui."

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Cumprimentou-a. "Eu vim aqui para trabalhar..." Olhou para Grissom. "Podem me colocar a par dos acontecimentos?"

"Claro!" Falou Rakel. "O corpo foi encontrado há três dias atrás. Eu e o JB fomos ao local. A vítima uma mulher caucasiana de 25 anos. Quando o legista veio para levar o corpo percebeu que debaixo do braço dela tinha este bilhete..." Mostrou para Sara um pedaço de papel escrito o nome de Grissom. "Inicialmente não sabíamos quem era Gil Grissom e nem qual era o nome da vítima. Só fomos descobrir o nome dela quando olhamos no sistema e ela já tinha sido detida por porte de drogas..."

"... E descobrimos que era uma prostituta." Completou JB. "Como eu te disse a foto dessa evidencia, o bilhete. Foi parar em um jornal..."

"Mas, eu ainda não entendo como isso foi para na manchete de um jornal." Disse Sara.

"Descuido meu!" Disse Rakel envergonhada. " Eu estava analisando o bilhete e tive que sair por um momento. Acabei não guardando, deixando em cima da mesa. Infelizmente há pessoas aqui nesse laboratório que são pagas por jornais para conseguir alguma foto de um caso"

"E pela manhã a foto já saia neste jornal. Somos investigadores, mas mesmo assim não conseguimos descobrir quem são estas pessoas." Voltou a falar JB.

"Mas, tem um lado positivo disso. Se não fosse parar na capa de um jornal o Grissom nunca veria!" Rakel sorriu olhando para Grissom.

Sara viu que Grissom retribuiu o sorriso. Tentou controlar seu ciúme para não falar ao que não vinha ao caso. Grissom parou de sorrir e olhou para Sara. Percebeu seus ciúmes, mas demonstrou que não sabia. Ele falou.

"Quando vim para cá e eles me mostraram as fotos e como encontraram a vítima e que ela era uma garota de programa. Logo percebi que se tratava do mesmo assassino. Agora não sei se ele está fazendo isso tudo para ser pego ou está somente brincando..."

"Grissom você me disse que não podemos tirar conclusões antecipadas!" Disse Sara.

"Não uma conclusão, mas somente um palpite."

"Sei muito bem disso."

"Sara o quê está acontecendo com você?" Disse bravo.

"O quê está acontecendo comigo?... É com você..."

JB e Rakel olharam uma para o outro espantando com a discussão que estavam presenciando. Em português no ouvido de Rakel. JB disse:

"Acho melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos."

"É você tem razão"

Os dois saíram da sala deixando Grissom e Sara falando.

"Grissom se você não quer que eu fique. Tudo bem! Se vire com o Ecklie. Eu estou indo embora."

Ela saiu da sala e Grissom ficou sem reação. Sara andava pelos corredores tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas em vão. Ela foi parada por JB que trazia uma noticia.

"Sara foi encontrado mais um corpo com um bilhete para o Grissom... Você está chorando."

"Não é nada. Mas, eu não estou mais na investigação."

"Como não? Eu não sei o quê aconteceu com você e ele para brigarem, mas o trabalho tem que continuar. Sara eu quero trabalhar com você. È uma honra, porque trabalha em um modelo de laboratório criminal para o mundo. E para mim é um aprendizado. Por favor não vá embora."

"Você tem razão. Vim aqui para trabalhar. Vamos até a cena do crime." Sara disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Grissom estava sentado em uma cadeira pensando no que tinha acabado de falar com ela. Não entendia porque estava agindo daquela maneira com a pessoa que mais ama. Viu Rakel entrar.

"Oi Grissom. Foi encontrado mais um corpo."

"Mais?"

"Sim e com mais um bilhete com seu nome."

"O quê esse cara quer comigo?"

"Sinceramente não sei! Mas, temos que investigar para descobrir."

"Claro, vamos?" Grissom se levantou da cadeira e pegou sua jaqueta.

"Está tudo bem com você e com a Sara?"

"Não sei!" Disse triste.

A policia já isolava o local, mas os curiosos se aglomeravam na entrada do beco. Sara e JB chegavam em um carro. Desceram e foram para o local ao chegar eles vêem uma mulher negra com o vestido rasgado e mostrando sinais de violência em seu corpo estendida no chão ao lado de uma lixeira. JB cumprimentou o legista que verificava a temperatura do fígado da vítima. Falando em português JB perguntou.

"César... O quê me diz?"

"Ela foi morta há três horas. Aqui está o bilhete. Encontrei de novo embaixo do braço."

JB pegou o bilhete e leu. Sara que até o momento não entendia o que os dois diziam. Olhou por cima do ombro direito dele para ler o que estava escrito no bilhete. E em inglês dizia: "Gil Grissom ainda não em achou?". JB vira-se para Sara e diz:

"O legista falou que ela está morta a três horas e que o bilhete estava de novo de baixo do braço."

"Este cara realmente quer ser pego pelo Griss."

"Sim. Alguma obsessão por ele?"

"Não sei." Disse Sara. "Olha" Apontando para mão dela. JB abriu a mão da vítima. "É cabelo e com pele. Vai dar uma boa amostra de DNA."

Em português JB ordenou que César, o legista, retirasse o corpo. Os dois começaram a investigar o local recolhendo tudo que possa ser uma evidencia que ligue ao assassinato. Rakel e Grissom chegam à cena. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que Sara não tinha ido embora.

"Então... o quê temos aqui?" Perguntou Rakel.

"Mulher negra, possível garota de programa. Ainda não sabemos se realmente é isso que ela faz para se sustentar, mas havia sinal de agressão. Foi morta há três horas. O legista já levou para o necrotério." Finalizou JB.

"E este é o bilhete." Sara estendeu o pedaço de papel que estava dentro de um plástico para Rakel. Mas, em nenhum momento olhou para Grissom.

Rakel mostrou o bilhete para Grissom. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse.

"Certo... Vocês já acharam algo que possa ajudar a saber quem é ele?"

"Talvez... na mão dela havia um pedaço de cabelo com pele. Nós já olhamos todo canto desse beco. E fora o cabelo não encontramos muita coisa que possa ajudar." Disse JB.

"Alguma testemunha?" Perguntou Rakel.

"Até o momento, não!" Respondeu Sara.

"Ok... vamos voltar para o laboratório e começar a processar as provas." Ordenou JB.

Todos seguiram para os seus carros. Sara e JB em um e Rakel e Grissom noutro. Chegaram ao laboratório e dividiram as provas. JB mandou o cabelo para o DNA e foi para a sala de autópsia junto com Sara. Enquanto isso Grissom e Rakel viam se o papel havia alguma digital. Às horas se passaram e conseguiram descobrir o nome da vítima. Realmente ela era uma prostituta. O papel havia uma digital que estava ainda sendo procurada no sistema português.

Enquanto eles acompanhavam a retirada do roupa do corpo, Sara notou um fio de cabelo, preso na meia-calça da vitima.

"Hei, JB, acho que a sorte está começando a mudar." – disse ela pegando o fio com uma pinça.

"Sara! Puxa vida, isso é ótimo. Me dê aqui que vou agora mesmo levar ao DNA." Disse ele saindo rapidamente da sala, enquanto o faxineiro entrava empurrando um carrinho de limpeza. Sara franziu a sobrancelha. Será que era costume naquele país, realizar uma faxina quando uma autópsia estava sendo realizada? Bom, se uma evidência havia virado, manchete de jornal, a faxina durante uma autópsia bem que poderia ser normal mesmo.

De posse do relatório, Sara foi atrás de JB, para ver se tinha o resultado do exame do fio de cabelo. No caminho, foi parada por Grissom, que tinha o resultado da digital.

"Hei, a digital é de John Peters."

"O DNA é xx."

Sara franziu a testa. Grissom o olhou como se agora se lembrasse de sua existência.

"Do que você está falando Jb?"

"Sara encontrou um fio de cabelo na vitima. É de mulher."

"As digitais do bilhete são masculinas."

"Tem certeza?" perguntou ele em dúvida.

"Ora... mas é claro! Esse cabelo, não deve ter relação com o crime. Agora o bilhete tem, portanto seguiremos o caso a partir dele."

"Hei, Grissom, espera. Não podemos descartar isso assim tão rápido. Trata-se de uma evidência. E algo me diz que esse fio de cabelo está relacionado ao caso." Disse Sara espantada pela atitude de Grissom.

"Algo te diz? Por acaso esse "algo" a que você se refere é o mesmo do nosso último caso, onde você disse que um inocente era o culpado?"

Sara empalideceu e deu um passo para trás. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele jogava na sua cara, uma avaliação errada que fizera, baseada em provas contraditórias. E como ele podia desacreditá-la assim, na frente de JB? Sem falar nada, ela saiu e voltou para a sala se autópsia.

Ela se recostou na porta e deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas pela face. Só então notou, que embora o legista não mais estivesse ali, o faxineiro estava e a olhava fixamente.

"Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia que você ainda estava aqui..."

"Não tem problema, Sara." disse ele se aproximando dela.

Sara prendeu a respiração, assustada. Como ele sabia seu nome?

"Você sabe o meu nome... Qual é o seu?"

"John Peters."

Sara voltou-se para abrir a porta, mas foi puxada e jogada contra a parede, desmaiando. JB, no corredor, perguntou a Grissom de quem eram as digitais encontradas no bilhete. Ao ouvir o nome correu para a sala de autópsia, com Grissom atrás, muito surpreso.

JB e Grissom correram para a sala e conseguiram deter o faxineiro a tempo, antes que ele esfaqueasse Sara.

"Você está preso." Disse JB, que com a ajuda de Grissom, conseguiu dominá-lo e levá-lo para a sala de interrogatório.

"Por quê?" perguntou Grissom com frieza para ele, depois de descobrir quem era ele e o que pretendia fazer com Sara, que a esta altura, já se recuperava do desmaio e era amparada por Rakel. Ambas acompanhavam o interrogatório , na sala espelhada.

"Por que eu pretendia desmoralizá-lo Grissom. Me vingar de você?"

"Se vingar... mas por quê?"

"É claro que você não se lembraria de mim...mas eu me lembro muito bem, ouviu? Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, o dia em que fui procurá-lo para saber do meu caso, e você me disse que as evidências do caso tinha, sido roubadas e que o policial que havia me agredido, não poderia ser acusado criminalmente."

"Espere... aquele caso era de uma garota de programa..."

"Sim, eu era Amy Belle, uma transexual agredida brutalmente por um policial, que provavelmente destruiu as provas por descaso seu."

"Descaso? Mas..." ele tentou dizer que as provas haviam sumido dentro do gabinete do promotor, mas não teve tempo.

"Eu assumi minha sexualidade masculina e passei a assassinar garotas de programa para provar o descaso que todos tem com elas. Elas também são seres humanos, sabia??"

"Mas.." ele tentou se justificar, mas ao notar o brilho de loucura nos olhos dele, ou dela, ele agora estava confuso, desistiu. Só perguntou com voz sumida:

"Por que a Sara?"

"Ora, você não a merece. Não do modo como a tratou no corredor. Por isso resolvi matá-la."

"John Peters, você esta preso..." O policial o levou da sala algemado, enquanto Grissom olhava para o espelho, imaginando se Sara ainda estava ali e se ela tinha ouvido tudo. Respirou fundo e foi até lá. Somente Rakel estava ali e o olhou, penalizada.

"O fio de cabelo era de John Peters. Ela já foi embora. Disse que precisava pegar o próximo avião para..." Grissom não ouviu o restante, pois corria em direção ao carro para ir ao aeroporto.

Chegando no aeroporto apinhado de gente, ele tentou localizá-lo. Ao seu lado, um vendedor de sorvetes gritava por um megafone para se fazer ouvir diante daquela balburdia. Ele já pensava em perguntar no balcão de informações quando a avistou. Ela andava em direção a um guichê arrastando com uma mão sua mala e com a outra, enxugava as lágrimas do rosto.

"Droga... o que foi que fiz...Hei! Você, me empresta isso." Disse ele arrancando o megafone do sorveteiro. Ignorando os protestos dele, Grissom lhe estendeu uma nota de 50 dólares e se aproximou de Sara.

A poucos metros, dela, aproximou a boca do megafone e falou.

"Sara Sidle, me perdoa por favor, eu te amo."

Sara voltou-se assustada ao ouvir. Grissom notando as pessoas espantadas ao redor, repetiu uma das poucas frases que sabia em português:

"Sara, eu te amar." Depois repetiu em inglês novamente.

"Me perdoa, eu te amo, você é minha vida."

Sara começou a chorar ainda mais. Mas agora ele podia perceber, pelo enorme sorriso dela, que ela chorava de alegria, enquanto corria para os seus braços.

Fim


End file.
